


To Be Human

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon isn't coming, Elena has faith in Damon, Elena is trapped in the coffin after she wakes up, F/M, Her heart stopped, Major character death - Freeform, No one even THOUGHT to check on Elena, Sad Ending, What if she had woken up?, Written because Bonnie died and came back when Rayna's life was tied to hers'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Elena wakes up in a coffin. She will die there.





	To Be Human

She wakes up alone and confused. She remembers Joe smiling and Kai stabbing her. She remembers something happened, and she got hurt. But how did she get in a coffin?

 

" **Linked** to  **Bonnie** …"

 

"When she  **dies**  you  **wake up**..."

 

Elena suddenly remembered everything with clarity. Her and Bonnie were linked she wouldn't wake up until…But did that mean? Elena started to cry. Her best friend is gone! She sniffled and tried to shift, but couldn't, the box constricting her movement. She frowned as she pushed on the coffin's top trying to open it to no avail.

 

Its locked. Elena tries to stop herself from hyperventilating _. It will be okay,_ she thinks _, Damon will come at any minute and save me._ She takes a deep breath and tries to ignore the fact her lunges are burning.

 

-

 

It has been 3 hours, 56 minutes and 23 seconds since Elena Gilbert woke up. She knows because she has counted each second as it goes by. She cannot shout anymore, because when she tries all that comes out of her throat is a pathetic whimper. She has cried and begged for someone to save her. Spots dance in front of her eyes. It hurts to move. Damon has forgotten her.

 

She will die in this coffin, she realizes. She chokes on her laughter. The irony of the fact that she could have easily broken the coffin lid as a vampire is not lost on her. She would scream but it would probably hurt more than breathing, which at this point is pretty painful. She wonders what her friend's reactions will be when they open the coffin and find her dead body. She won't come back this time.

 

She realizes will never get everything she wanted as everything starts to fade to black. There will be no life for Elena Gilbert. No Damon. No children. No normal life that she had so desperately craved.

 

Just death…

 

There is one weak breath from the weak girl. Then, there is none.

 

It has been 3 hours, 56 minutes and 23 seconds since Bonnie Bennett died and came back to life.

 

It has been 3 hours, 56 minutes and 23 seconds since Elena Gilbert died of asphyxiation.

 

In 63 years, her preserved remains will be found by Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Stefan Salvatore and Enzo St. John.


End file.
